fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Seiryu
Appearance Ren is a handsome young man from currently unknown continent or country. He has a slim, triangular face with no facial hair and slim eyebrows over top of his navy blue eyes. His combination of facial features and deep blue hair that flows down to his mid back has caused some of his friends to call him feminine, including the names; "Pretty", "Pretty Boy", and "Girly Face". Most of these names don't bother him however, as he knows they are just jokes between friends. His attire consists of what could be called militaristic style clothing With a black military dress shirt fringed with red along the collar. On the jackets right shoulder is a gold tassel. He keeps the top two buttons of his jacket undone along with an upturned collar. Underneath his jacket is a black tank top that barely covers his tattoo. His pants consist of military fatigues that are baggy, and loose enough to allow him to move freely when in combat. While he has no exposed marks on his body, he has a few scars across his arms and chest from years of martial arts training. Tattoo wise, he has as single tattoo on his the left side of his chest. The tattoo is a variant of an "Om", a religious symbol that appears in Hinduism that is considered to by Hindus to be the universal name of the Lord. Personality The most defining traits of Ren are his enthusiasm, his seeking of knowledge, and his loyalty to his friends and family. He keeps his past a secret to most all of his friends, the only things they know are, his family was killed, he seeks to find the brother he believes to be alive, and he wishes to help everyone around him. He likes to participate in group missions, and use his magic and abilities to aid others in battle. To him, he believes there is retribution for those who use magic for evil, and doesn't believe in killing unless under extreme circumstances. This is a reason for his use of Vampire Magic, which paralyzes its targets rather than doing direct damage to them. He gets along with all of his friends, even though they may annoy him at times and often goes along with their jokes. While he has no crippling fears, he does have a slight fear of fire and being burned by it. Ren doesn't say why this is, but does lead on that it is due to a past trauma with either a mage that used fire, or from being burned by fire. History Physical Abilities Ways of Combat *'Martial Arts Practitioner': *'Master Swordsman': Natural Abilities Magic Abilities Vampire Magic Vampire Magic: (吸血魔法; Kyūketsu Mahō): A unique form of caster type magic that Ren learned to easier subdue enemies. It is similar to telekinesis in its effects, but its implementations are far from it. The magic is activated when He sends out a wave of his magical energy at speeds reaching above the speed of sound. The wave itself is only visible as slight distortion in the air. It encompasses either the target's whole body, or a part of it, putting them into a state of paralysis in a sort of "hold", giving him complete control over their body or the portion that was hit by the wave. With this control, Ren can throw around and move the targets body like a rag-doll, break their bones, or sufficate them. While these are the possibilities, he doesn't use them, and uses the magic solely for bodily manipulation and paralysis. However, with this magics incredible power, come several drawbacks. Even with his incredible magical reserves, he can only hold a target like this for 15 seconds, although this is more than enough time to paralyze a target in mid attack, or push and pull someone. As well as the length of time the hold can be held for, it is not impossible to break out of. A user can effectively nullify the wave itself with nullification magic, or a strong enough cutting spell, or if their energy control is greater than his own, they can break out of it before severe damage can be done. Considering the drawbacks, there is one more which is the cool-down period before the magic can be used again which is 20 seconds. Sword Magic Sword Magic: (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): A common form of holder magic that Ren picked up while training in martial arts. It allows him to apply magic properties to his swords, allowing access to versatile abilities, and even telekinetic like powers over the swords. In addition to that, he can imbue a sword with elemental properties, his most common ones being lightning, light, fire, and ice. Along with this, his more common abilities are manipulation over the blade itself, such as increasing its size, sharpness and its durability. Equipment Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Legal Mages Category:Mages